Hey Brother
by katzy8
Summary: That moment in DOS where Kili saves the company by pulling the lever Kili actually gets left behind with life threatening wounds but his family doesn't realize he isn't with them until it is too late. Will they find Kili in time? DOS semi spoliers, summary sucks and will rewrite it later just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**The moment Kili was shot in DOS my heart broke but gave me this great fanfic idea so here it is. I've been working on it all weekend. Please review and follow!**

Kili watched as his uncle threw himself against the bars that kept the company from reaching the freedom of the tides of the river. His brother Fili was up in the front with his uncle trying to help open the gates that held them all prisoners. Kili in the mean time was stuck in the back, outside of the protective wall that kept most of the company safe from the orcs that were attacking and killing all the elves. Only he, Bilbo and Bofur were totally exposed to the orcs that were attacking and trying to kill them. An arrow hits the side of Kili's barrel and he jumps startled by the sudden thud. Kili can see the lever that will open the gates giving the company freedom, saving his uncle and brother guarded by the now dead elf that had closed the gate. It is so close but yet so far when you have no weapons and orcs are attacking and being a dwarf didn't exactly help either. What would Thorin and Fili do if they were back here?

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Kili hears Bilbo fretting to himself as an arrow hits the hobbit's barrel and he lets out a startled cry. Kili looked back up towards his brother and sees Fili turn towards him and give him a reassuring smile. Kili knew Fili was scared and uncertain about was going to happen but was hiding all that with a smile to not scare Kili. He knew that Thorin and Fili had no way to free the company. They were powerless now but he wasn't. Kili thought hard as he looked up at the lever that could set everyone free. That is when Kili makes the decision that well effect everyone's lives.

"Bilbo! Watch my barrel for me!" Kili tells the hobbit before he takes action. The hobbit nods looking slightly confused and curious at what the dwarf was planning. Kili was thankful he didn't alert his uncle or brother though for his plan would be rejected and he would help no one. "For Erebor and for my kin." Kili whispers to himself under his breath. With all his strength Kili throws himself from the barrel onto the stone wall and runs up the stairs that lead to the lever. He punches an orc that tries to attack him and he falls into the water nearly hitting Bofur making the toymaker hold onto his hat and call out in surprise. Another orc goes after him and he ducks as a punch is thrown intended for his head and Kili punches the orcs stomach before reaching up and snapping its neck. Kili sprints forward about to reach the lever when a sharp horrible pain hits his thigh and he collapses with a cry of pain and agony. Kili had never felt pain like this before, not even when he feel from a tree or when he burnt his hand cooking dinner. This pain was different. He looks down at his thigh and sees an orc arrow sticking out of it with it bleeding quickly already. Think about Fili and Thorin, he tells himself trying to not panic about the arrow in his leg. They are great warriors and would not let one arrow beat them and neither will he for he is of Durin's folk. Groaning in pain as Kili pulls himself to his feet; he grabs the lever and pulls it down with all his strength that he has left in his body.. There is a loud creak as the gate opens and he can hear the yells of the company as the current drags them down river to safety. He can barely make out the golden hair of his brother and the dark hair of his uncle going down the river through the white foam to safety. Only Bilbo notices the dwarf is not back in his barrel when he passes through the gates but when he opens his mouth to call out the youngest dwarf's name he gets a mouthful of water. Kili limps quickly to the side of the wall about to jump into the water to pursue the company and his barrel when a similar pain strikes him but this time in his chest. Kili takes a shaky breath and look down at chest where now an orc arrow stuck out of. Kili blinks as he sees bright red blood, his blood trickle down his chest and he can taste the blood in his mouth. That's when he falls hitting the cold stone ground hard with a thud. The breath is knocked out of him and he struggles to get air into his lungs while the battle of elves and orcs goes on around him. Kili can barely make out Legolas and Taurial fighting the orcs for his vision was starting to blur. Kili tries to get more air, his vision starting to darken. You're a warrior like Thorin and Fili they don't get hurt. They would be ashamed to see him give up so easily, he tells himself but the darkness that is looming in his mind is too strong and soon Kili is struggling to stay awake. Remember your promise to your mother. You said you would return to her, Kili mentally scolds himself but then he remember that they made that promise to his mother when he was a young boy and she was alive. Maybe I will return to her. No! I promised Fili I would not become a burden, get hurt or die on this quest and he never breaks a promise to Fili. The darkness gets closer and closer to Kili as he mentally argues with himself. Finally the darkness over takes Kili Heir of Durin.

**Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The moment Kili was shot in DOS my heart broke but gave me this great fanfic idea so here it is. I've been working on it all weekend. Please review and follow!**

Fili coughs and sputters water out of his mouth as he climbs out of the freezing river water. He was so tired from escaping the elves and fighting the orcs he just wanted to curl up with his little brother next to him and sleep. Fili doesn't remember how they all got down the river and who pulled the lever setting the company free but he is forever grateful of that person for he might very well have saved all their lives. Fili looks around and sees a bunch of soaked dwarves grumbling as they climb out of the river and he sees his uncle.

"Fili! Are you alright?" Thorin asks checking up on his oldest sister son.

"Yes I am fine. Cold but fine." He responds and smiles.

"Where is your brother?" his uncle asks as his eyes search the group for the youngest member.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him it was back by the gate and he was in the back by Bilbo and Bofur." He says suddenly panicked that he hasn't seen his brother in awhile. "Kili! KILI!"

"He's not *cough* here."

Fili spins around and sees Bilbo walking towards him.

"What do you mean not here?" Fili asks scared to what the hobbit's response will be.

"He-he jumped out of his barrel and ran to go pull the lever. Before he reached it he got shot in the leg with a well um an arrow. He then got up and pulled the lever and that's the last I saw of him." The hobbit finishes the tale of events and everyone is silent. They all knew that most orc arrows have a deadly poison on them that can kill in a matter of hours.

"Master Baggins did you see Kili fall into the river at all?" Thorin asks not sure on the answer he wanted.

"No I don't believe he made it to the river."

"Uncle we must go back for him. He is my brother and your nephew!" Fili argues before Thorin has a chance to decide what to do.

"Durin's day will soon be upon us." Balin informs everyone not helping Fili's argument.

"Uncle he is you nephew! Your sister son!" Fili says trying to make his uncle go back.

Thorin closes his eyes and thinks. He promised his sister on her death bed that he would watch after her sons with his life and he loved the boys like they were his own but Erebor was so close. He was torn and he needed to make a decision and quick.

"Fili, Bofur, Oin, Nori, go back to the elves and find Kili. Everyone will come with me and we will wait for your return in Laketown. Make haste for we don't know how long we have." Thorin commands to the group of dwarves. The company started to divide into the given groups and get ready to leave. Fili walks up to his uncle.

"I will bring Kili back alive uncle and we will rejoin the company to reclaim the Lonely Mountain." Fili vows. "We will make you proud uncle."

"My boy, I am already proud of you and your brother. So proud I cannot even put it into words." His uncle tells him and pulls him into a tight embrace. "Now go get your brother back."

Fili walks away from his uncle and rounds up his given group of dwarves. As they are walking back up the hills towards the city of elves he turns around and watches his uncle head for Laketown. His uncle turns and looks back at Fili and gives him a nod before heading down the slope towards the lake.

The first thing Kili realizes is that his head and body hurt like he has fallen out of 10 trees and landed in some thorn bushes and then be trampled by a pack of wargs. He can hear people whispering but he cannot make out what they are saying.

"Mhmmm. F-Fee." Kili is able to mumble out.

There is some shuffling and Kili forces his eyes open. The light burns his eyes but when they start to adjust Kili can see that he is back in the elf city and he sees Taurial and Legolas standing next to his bed.

"They are gone, down the river thanks to you." Legolas says. He tries to sit up but hisses in pain and falls back against the pillows.

"You're lucky Kili. You took an arrow to the thigh and chest. Luckily we were able to bring you back to the city and heal you but some of the poison still got into your system. You are gonna be cold for a little while and a little pale but other than that you are going to mend quite nicely and then you can answer some questions about your company to the king." Taurial tells him.

"Did my brother and uncle get out ok?" he asks wanting to know if he had saved his kin.

"I actually do not know which dwarf is your kin but I can tell you all of them escaped." Legolas informs Kili before striding out of the room.

"Get some rest. You need it." Taurial suggests before following Legolas up to the throne room.

Kili watches them as they leave. He was thankful that they saved his life but he wondered what they wanted from him. Elves wouldn't do this out of good will he knew that. Kili laid down and stared at the ceiling for awhile but his pillow was very uncomfortable. He sits up and looks at it and sees it is just a bowl filled with walnuts. Typical elves, not giving dwarves comfortable conditions to live in. Kili lay back down and closes his eyes and cracks open a walnut and pops it in his mouth. Once the Lonely Mountain is reclaimed his family would save him from the elves. He knew it.


End file.
